villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney vs Anime Villains
Disney vs Anime Villains is a spin-off tournament created by Skeleton King Number of Rounds so far: 2 First War: Round 1: #Hades Vs Him #Frollo Vs Devimon #Dr. Eggman Vs Dr. Drakken #Bowser vs The Horned King #Ranamon/Calmaramon Vs Ursula Round 2: #Captain Hook Vs Abracadaver #Shego Vs Sedusa #Gaston Vs Rouge the Bat #Missile Wrist and Dr. Eggman Vs NOS-4-A2 #The Beagle Boys Vs Yamikage Round 3: #Dabura Vs Hades #Mewtwo Vs Jafar #Grumblemon Vs Scar #Shan-Yu Vs Karatenmon #Ratigan Vs Mojo Jojo #LadyDevimon Vs Maleficent Round 4: #Bowser Vs The Queen of Hearts #Clayton Vs Arbormon #McLeach Vs Tornadon #Scroop Vs Cui #Madame Medusa vs. Team Rocket Round 5: #Syndrome Vs Dr. Cortex #Morgana Vs Mercurymon #Babidi Vs Dr. Facilier #Chernabog Vs Nightmare #Perry the Platyborg vs. Metal Sonic Round 6: #E-123 Omega Vs DOR-15 #Oogie Boogie Vs Mephiles #Master Xehanort Vs Ganondorf #Wario Vs Xigbar #Ursula Vs Rayquaza #AUTO vs. Ancient Minister Round 7: #Saluk VS The Shredder #Captain Hook, Rourke, and Helga Vs Lord Scrapperton #Jafar Vs Grumblemon #Yellow Zelkova vs. Warp Darkmatter #Yamakoge Vs Pete #Maleficent Vs Velina #Waluigi vs. Dr. Doofenshmirtz Round 8: #Dark Bowser Vs Demyx #Norm Vs Shadow #Lady Tremaine Vs Dabura #Nuka Vs Fuzzy Lumpkins #Him Vs Chernabog #NOS-4-A2 Vs Omega #Mother Gothel and Oogie Boogie Vs Wario Bros and Wolf #Mandarin Vs Leroy Round 9: #Battle of Cortex Lab (Feat. Wario Bros, Dr. Cortex, Wolf, Ganondorf, Ooogie Boogie, Grim Reaper, Shadow Blot, and Syndrome) #Battle of the Horned King Castle (Feat. Horned King, Creeper, Cauldron Born, Dr. Faciller, Shan-Yu, Bowser, Devimon, and Arbormon) #Battle of the Galaxy #Forces of Syndrome Vs Forces of Cortex (Feat. Syndrome, Mother Gothel, Emperor Zurg, Omnidroid, Dr. Cortex, Wario, Waluigi, Wolf, Ganondorf, Galleom) Round 10: #Hades and Ursula Vs Ganondorf #Team Dark vs. Shego's Team (Feat. Monkey Fist and Duff Killigan) #Ranamon Vs Mad Madam Mim #Team Z Forces Vs Yellow Zelkova and Cui #Jafar Vs Duskmon #Cruella De Vil Vs Princess Morbucks #Choobo Vs Goldar #Frollo and Gaston Vs Piedmon #Pete Vs King Dedede Round 11: #Ursula Vs The Rowdy Ruff Boys #Mother Gothel Vs Dark Bowser #Dr Drakken Vs The Boogeyman #Yzma Vs Hex #Shan Yu and Dr Facilier Vs Orochimaru #Ratcliffe Vs Arbormon #Kaa Vs Seviper #Shere Khan Vs MetalEtemon #Battle of Koopa's Castle (A.K.A. Prince John and The Queen of Hearts Vs Bowser) Round 12: #Agent Z vs. Pale Bay Leaf and Black Narcisuss #Mr. Kat and Mandarin vs. Dr Hamsterviel and Lord Scrapperton #Jafar vs. Mephilles #Pete vs. Chaos #The Battle of Hell (Feat. The Horned King, Dabura, Scroop, Clayton, Warmonga, Lady Devimon, Grunblemon, and Chernabog) #Drakken and DNAmy Forces vs. Team Dark Part One #Foulflellow, Gidson, Jasper and Hoace vs. Mojo Jojo #Captain Hook vs. Meta Knight #Drakken and DNAmy Forces vs Team Dark Part Two #Nos-4-a2, Duff Killigan, and XL vs. The Shredder Round 13: #Larxene and Rinzler vs. Wolf and Jester #The Archmage and Mozenrath vs. Him #The Huntsman and Huntsgirl vs. Bowser and Wendu O. Koopa #Zurg and Skeleton King vs. Dark Oak and Dr Hamsterviel #Pete vs. Metal Sonic/Neo Metal Sonic #Pain and Panic vs Leomon #Medusa vs. Boogeyman #Edgar vs. The Gangreen Gang #Maleficent and Hades vs. Majin Buu and Babidi #The Evil Queen vs. Mercurymon/ShadowSeraphimon Round 14: #The Cardinal Demons vs. Kid Buu #Captain Hook and Jafar vs. Mercurymon and Ranamon #Ursula and Morgana vs. Babidi and Majin Buu #Mozenrath vs. IceDevimon #Dr Hinze and Perry the Platyborg vs. Mojo Jojo #Evil Buzz Lightyear vs. Vegeta #Warmonga and Warhok vs. Takemaru #Prince John vs. Koopalings #Scar vs. MetalEtemon #Zira vs. Fuzzy Lumpkins Round 15: #Battle of Agrabah (Feat. Hades, Jafar, Mozenrath, Archmage, Nerissa, Abis Mal, Hydra, Chaos, Hex and Him) #The Battle of the Mushroom Kingdom (Feat. Maleficent, Dr. Facilier, Lady Tremaine, Diablo, Bowser, Devimon, IceDevimon, Koopalings and Puppetmon) #The Battle of "New" Townsville (Feat. Cruella De Vil, Jasper and Horace, Edgar, Madame Medusa, Drakken, DNAMy, Ratigan, Evil-er Doof, Nos-4-a2, Mojo jojo, Mojo jojo's Ape Army, Dr. Eggman, Shadow and Sedusa) #The Battle of the Galaxy (Feat. Emperor Zurg, Dr. Hamsterviel, Captain Gantu, Mr. Kat, Mitch, Gravitina, The Water Dragon, Hornets, Leroy Clones, Metarex, Skeleton King, Mandarin, Vegeta, and Dr. Wheelo) #The Battle of Devimon's Fortress Round 16: #The Titans (Rock Titan, Ice Titan, Lava Titan and Wind Titan) Vs Him #Maleficent Vs Devimon #Evil-er Doof Vs Dr. Eggman #Emperor Zurg Vs The Skeleton King #Marluxia and Axel Vs Ganondorf and Jester #Nerissa Vs Tsubaki #Dr. Facilier and Lady Tremaine Vs Super Janemba #Sykes vs Mojo Jojo #Frollo Vs Mercurymon/ShadowSeraphimon Second War Round 1: #Zurgain Vs Sandaaru Jr #Ratigan and Cruella's Forces Vs Myotismon and Meta Knight #The Mad Doctor Vs Dr. Cortex #Dr. Facilier Vs Eris #General Grievous Vs Dark Samus #Mirage Vs Garlick Jr. #Kalabar Vs Amon #Mozenrath Vs Mag Mel Round 2: #Lock, Shock and Barrel Vs Jester #Xanatos vs Mewtwo #Demona Vs Team Rocket #Horvath Vs Piccolo #Sykes Vs Rolo Lamperougue #Choboo Vs King Ryuuwon #Anastasia Vs SkullSatamon #John Silver vs Vexos #Nerissa Vs Kagura Round 3: #Forte Vs Bugzzy #Shan Yu Vs Vergil #Syndrome and Asajj Ventress Vs Eggman Nega and Ancient Minister #Gantu and Mr. Kat Vs Shadow and Omega #Hades Vs Poseidon #The Huntsman Vs Wolfrun #The Battle of Narnia #Red Vs Elecman #Crusadermon and Dynasmon Vs Morgana and Marina Del Ray Round 4: #Queen La Vs Crona #Riku Vs Thanos the God of Death #Negaduck Vs Dr. Eggman #Gravitina and Mitch Vs Shadowprove #MCP and Sark Vs Gus #Torque Vs Dodoria #Ayam Aghoul Vs Duskmon/Velgemon #Dragaunus Vs Turles #Magica De Spell Vs Bowser and Rouge #Tenaya 15 Vs Rita Repulsa, Goldar and King Sphinx Round 5: #Mozenrath and Yzma Vs Lust and Gluttony #Frollo and Shan-yu Vs Dark Link and Dark Lord Gaol #The Weird Sisters Vs Yami Marik Vs Giant Squash Monster Vs Al Muddy #Eli Pandarus Vs Mumm-Ra #Lexaeus Vs Wario and Waluigi #Onihime and Karaoke Org Vs Necrolai and Clawbster and Captain Barbossa Vs Yabaiba #Motodrone Vs Dokoku Chimatsuri #Hecate Vs Garlick Jr. #Cedric Vs Goshinki #Macbeth Vs Jeremiah Gottwald #Chernabog, The Horned King, Lady Tremaine and Archmage Vs Togabito Round 6: #Maleficent Vs Priest Gajah #Typhon Vs Amon #Tiburon Vs Free #Duff Killigan, Monkey Fist and XL Vs E-65 (Decoe and Bocoe) #Norber Q. Klerm Vs Prince Hidron #Abis Mal Vs Akaoni #The Fearsome Five Vs Wackoman #Team R and K(Abraham Kane, Doofenshmirtz, Norm and Norton Nimnul) Vs Human Cruelty Squad(Mewtwo, Arburtus, Mojo Jojo, Demona and Pharaohman) #Scar Vs King Dedede #Saix Vs Berial the Conqueror #Ursula and Evil Manta Vs The Royal Knights Round 7: #Imperious Vs Rakushaasa #General Tesler Vs Spectra Phantom #Horvath and Kal Vs Satakuraa Jr. #Captain Hook Vs Duskmon/Velgemon #Davy Jones Vs Chubouzu #Xanatos and Steel Clan Vs Android 19 and Android 20 (Dr. Gero) #Clu Vs Vegeta #Merlock Vs Ulquiorra #The Cardinal Demons(Hades, The Dark Dragon, Garlick Jr. and The Horned King) Vs Karuma and The Firebird #The Senior Senior, Senior Senior Jr and Professor Dementor Vs Suzaku Kururugi #Colonel Staquait Vs Kimblee Round 8: #Queen Narissa Vs Majorina #Toxzon VS The Peacekeeper (Anime Villains Vs Anime Villains) #The Mukhtar Vs Cheshire Cat #Thunder Rangers Vs Onihime and Yabaiba #The Saurians Vs Scarship #Koragg Vs Duke Org Rouki #Lord Hater Vs Zarbon #Aziz Vs The Thunderbolt Brothers #Hans Vs Alto Angelos #Tublat Vs Wolfwrath #Roto Bot Vs Dora Knight Round 9: #Mirage Vs Hao Asakura #Gaston and Sarousch Vs Greed #Oogie Boogie and Luxord Vs King K. Rool #Zurgan Vs Saandaru Jr #Mechanicles Vs Dark Megaman and Shademan #Pete Vs Metal Sonic (Rematch) #Amin Damoola Vs Tornadon #Shere Khan Vs Mosquito #Alameda Slim and Amos Slade Vs Envy #The Tracker Vs Gatenmmaru #Sanderson Sisters (Winnie Sanderson, Mary Sanderson and Sarah Sanderson) Vs Highnes Org Ura #Puck vs Cell Round 10: # Prologue # Jason Nada Vs Ferham # Dr. Doofenshmirtz Vs Mojo Jojo and Pharao Man # Morgana Vs General Grune and Slithe # Shiv Katall Vs Shadowprove and Mylene # Mc Leach and Helga Vs Torchman # Interlude # Battle at Ratigan's Castle # Vexos Vs Warp Darkmatter and Skeleton King # Coyote Vs Android 17 and Android 18 # Megavolt Vs Wily Robots Masters # Bowler Hat Guy Vs Roman Torchwick # Venjix Vs Rita Repulsa # Epilogue Round 11 # Prologue # Battle at the Tri-State Area # Battle at Bowser's Castle # Battle at DreamLand # Battle at Mercurymon's Castle # Interlude # Xanatos and Rourke Vs Zero and Suzaku # Barbossa Vs Saandaru Jr. and Starakura Jr. # Prologue # Battle at Cortex Laboratory # Battle at the Vexos Base # The Battle for Narnia # The Heed Vs Cooler's Armored Squad # Abraxas Vs Mephiles and Vegeta # Epilogue Round 12 # Prologue # Sa'Luk Vs Remington # Vanitas Vs Agnus # Dr. Sevarious Vs Bakura # Braig and Shan-yu Vs Credo # Assault at the Metarex Planet # Interlude # Mr Kitten Vs The Skeleton King # Frollo Vs Sanctus # Warmonga Vs Zarbon # King Candy Vs King Dedede # Emperor Zurg Vs Dark Oak (transformate in Eis Shenron) (Rematch) # Maleficent Vs Medusa # Epilogue Round 13: # Prologue # Young Xehanort (as Terra-Xehanort) Vs Mephiles # The Attack of Wonderland # Shadowstealer Vs Shadow and Rouge (Guest Starring: Buzz Lightyear) # Headless Horseman and Hao Asakura Vs Beserker and Yuck # Rumplestilskin Vs Duke Org Doro Doro # Miles Dredd Vs Col. Leland Bishop # Interlude # Vexen Vs Wirless Man # Zurgane Vs Satarakura Jr. # Aziz Vs Hiten # Bushroot and Liquidator Vs Pokemon Hunter J (Guest Starring: Gill and Arburtus) # The Titans Vs Beerus the Destroyer # Epilogue Events of the War Origins Part One Part Two Part Three Part Four Part Five Part Six Part Seven Part Eight Part Nine Part Ten Part Eleven Part Twelve Part Thirteen Part Fourteen Part Fifteen Part Sixteen Events of the Second War Part One Part Two Part Three Part Four Part Five Part Six Part Seven Part Eight Part Nine Part Ten Part Eleven Part Twelve Part Thirteen Category:Spin-off Factions Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War"